


What happened in Paris

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Gordon run a poker con in Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened in Paris

  
  



End file.
